L'Héritier du Sang Perdu
by Tsubaki Tsukiyomie
Summary: Harry James Potter est mort. Il est temps pour Altaïr Eden Black de sortir de l'ombre. Mais les déclarés mort le sont-t-ils vraiment ? Les masques resteront ils en place face au retour du sang perdu et de son sanglant héritier? Les pièces se mettent en place sur le grand échiquier du temps. Ennemis de l'héritier prenez garde, car sa vengeance s'annonce terrible... SLASH Dark!Harry
1. Chapter 1

L'héritier du sang perdu – Prologue

 **Titre :** L'héritier du sang perdu

 **Paring:** [HP x TMR]; [DM x BZ]; [TN x CW]

 **Rating:** **T-** M

 **Advert:**

Bashing! Dumbledore,

Bashing! Weasley

Dark! Harry (Puissant! Harry)

Bashing! James et Lily Potter

 **Synopsis :**

 _Harry James Potter est mort. Il est temps pour Altaïr Eden Black de sortir de l'ombre. Mais les déclarés mort le sont-t-ils vraiment ? Les masques resteront-ils en place face au retour du sang perdu et de son sanglant héritier? Les pièces se mettent en place sur le grand échiquier du temps. Ennemis de l'héritier prenez garde, car sa vengeance s'annonce terrible... SLASH Dark!Harry_

 _Petite note IMPORTANTE avant le début de ce chapitre, A LIRE SINON VOUS NE COMPRENDREZ RIEN A L'HISTOIRE :_

 _Alors cette fiction est un des projets sur lequel je travaille depuis longtemps, pour ne pas dire mon plus ancien projet. Je sais où je veux la mener mais bien entendu je reste ouverte aux propositions qui pourraient mettre faite pour l'améliorer. Alors dans cette histoire je vais faire intervenir pas mal de personnages aussi bien de l'univers de JKR que de personnages OC, cela va des maraudeurs jusqu'aux fondateurs (oui j'aime énormément les fondateur XDD) Petite précision ici Helga Hufflepuff sera un homme (vous comprendrez pourquoi au fur et à mesure de mon avancer dans cette fiction), Sirius Black as été renié par sa mère mais pas par son père, il est donc Lord en attendant la majorité de l'héritier Black, il y aura énormément de Bashing : Dumbledore, les Weasley (j'épargnerais bien entendu Bill, Charlie et les jumeaux puisque ce sont mes perso préférés dans la famille de mes camarades rouquins, j'épargnerais peut être Arthur mais ce n'ai pas sûr), Lily et James Potter seront également Bashingé (je ne sais pas si ça se dit mais c'est pas grave XDD), Helga Hufflepuff également, Neville et une bonne partie des Gryffindor le seront aussi vous comprendrez directement pourquoi avec le prologue et le chapitre un . Cette fiction sera bien entendu un Slash._

 _Chapitre corrigé par ma crevette adorée ! On l'applaudit pour sa correction sur ce chapitre qui fait 9 pages Words XDD_

* * *

 _Prologue :_

« **Le 20 Juin 1992 :** **Le survivant disparu !**

Mes chers compatriotes sorciers, j'ai l'horreur de vous annoncer que depuis maintenant 1 semaine, Harry James Potter, élève en 2ème année dans la maison Gryffindor a Poudlard a disparu. Ses camarades de maison nous on confiés leur inquiétude à propos de leur ami, _« depuis quelques jours Harry semblait soucieux »_ nous a dit l'un de ses camarades, « _il s'isolait »_ nous a confié un autre, « _il était toujours dans son coin à lire un livre ou alors il sortait après le couvre-feu et ne revenait que tard dans la nuit »_ , nous livre son meilleur ami Ronald Weasley.

Le directeur Albus Dumbledore ne semble, en revanche, pas inquiet. Il nous confie dans une interview que le Survivant serait retourné auprès de sa famille plus tôt que prévu. Es-ce la vérité ?

Votre dévouée reporter Rita Skitters. »

 **« 20 Juillet 1993 :** **Sirius Black évadé d'Azkaban !**

En effet mes chers amis sorcier, le criminel de sinistre réputation Sirius Orion Black c'est évadé de la prison sorcière d'Azkaban. Un mois après la déclaration de la disparition du Survivant, ce criminel s'échappe d'une prison dite inviolable… Coïncidence ? Je ne pense pas mes amis, se serait-il enfui pour retrouver son neveu, ou pour terminer ce que son maître, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, avait commencé ?

Je continue de mener l'enquête !

Rita Skitters »

« **1 Septembre 1993 :** **Harry Potter ne s'est pas présenté à Poudlard pour la rentrée !**

Cette année notre jeune élève de Gryffindor ne s'est pas montrer pour sa rentrée en 3ème année ! Dumbledore nous annonce qu'il ignore où le jeune Potter se trouve mais que tout l'Ordre et les Aurors le recherche.

Affaire à suivre mes amis !

Rita Skitters »

« **30 Novembre 1993 :** **Sirius Black aperçu à Pré-au-Lard !**

Le criminel aurait été vu près de la Cabane Hurlante par les Aurors avant de prendre la fuite vers la forêt interdite. »

 **« 12 Décembre 1993 :** **Les corps de 3 moldus et d'un sorcier retrouvés près de la Gare Kingcross ! Œuvre de Sirius Black ?!**

A l'heure où les Aurors traquent toujours Sirius Black, une funeste découverte a été faite à deux pas de la Gare Kingcross. Les 4 corps présentent les mêmes blessures : la gorge tranchée, et des marques de tortures évidentes.

Le ministère suspecte Sirius Black d'être l'auteur de ces horreurs. »

 **« 07 Janvier 1994 :** **Black vu sur le Chemin de Traverse !**

Le criminel aurait été vu sur le Chemin de Traverse, le temps que les Aurors interviennent, Black avait déjà disparu. »

 **« 18 Janvier 1994** **: Nouveaux corps retrouvés à Londres ! Œuvres de Sirius Black ou d'un autre fou a lier ?!**

Plus d'un mois, après la découverte du 1er meurtre, de nouveaux corps ont été découverts à Londres. 10 moldus et 4 sorciers portants les mêmes blessures que les précédents corps retrouvés.

Le doute plane, œuvre de Sirius Black ou d'un autre dangereux meurtrier. Les sorciers aussi bien que nos voisins moldus s'interrogent… »

« **20 avril 1994 : Peter Pettigrow retrouvé ! Sirius Black innocenté !**

Et oui mes chers compatriotes ! Sirius Black a été innocenté dans l'affaire de la mort de la famille Potter. Pettigrow capturé, l'animagus rat a avoué ses crimes ! Se faisant, Sirius Black réintègre son titre et reprend son siège à la chambre des Lords. »

 **« 15 Aout 1994 : Suite dans l'affaire du meurtrier écarlate !**

Mes chers amis, l'affaire recul ! En effet notre cher Ministre de la justice avait estimé que suite à la réinsertion de Lord Black, qu'il pensait toujours coupable, les meurtres allaient s'arrêter… Malheureusement il n'en est rien ! Près de 20 corps, aussi bien des moldus que des sorciers, ont été retrouvés éparpillés à divers endroits de Londres.

Les Aurors soupçonnent la montée en puissance d'un tueur, surnommé "le Roi Ecarlate" par les Aurors, qui ne semblent, pour le moment, pas avoir de cibles précises. Le ministère instaure un couvre-feu afin de limiter l'augmentation de ses meurtres.

Affaires à suivre… »

 **« 1 Septembre 1994 : Toujours aucunes nouvelles du Jeune Potter ! Neville Longbottom déclaré le véritable Survivant !**

Voilà maintenant 2 ans que le jeune Harry James Potter est porté disparu. Malgré de nombreuses recherches, les Aurors n'ont trouvé aucunes pistes expliquant sa disparition. La question se pose d'elle-même, le jeune Potter est-il toujours en vie ?

Autres informations du jour, faites par le Directeur de Hogward en personne ! En effet d'après sa déclaration, la nuit du 31 octobre 1981 Vous-Savez-Qui n'aurai pas cherché a tué le jeune Potter mais l'héritier Longbottom ce soir-là chez les Potter. Ainsi donc, on nous aurait menti depuis le début et Harry James Potter n'aurait jamais vaincu Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Le véritable vainqueur de ce combat serait en fait Neville Longbottom.

Portrait du véritable survivant en page 3.»

 **« 16 septembre 1994 : Le Tournois des Trois Sorciers aura lieu cette année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard! »**

Chers sorciers, le légendaire tournois aura lieu cette année sur le territoire britannique !

Portrait de l'école de Durmstrang en page 2.

Portrait de l'école de Beauxbâtons en page 4. »

 **« 18 octobre 1994 : 1** **ère** **épreuve du tournois terminée ! Notre Survivant en tête du classement !**

L'héritier Longbottom brille par ses exploits lors de la première épreuve du tournoi ! »

 **« 25 décembre 1994 : Le clan Bartolomeo** _(a prononcé 'mio')_ **assassiné au grand complet ! Règlement de compte entre clan ou œuvre du meurtrier écarlate ?**

Mes chers compatriotes, tout le monde sorcier connaissait, si non de nom du moins de réputation, le puissant clan Bartolomeo, dirigé par l'illustre Sylvano Bartolomeo dis le "Roi maudit". Je suis au regret de vous annoncer l'extermination de son clan tout entier. Les autorités recherches activement des survivants de ce clan de sang pur descendant de la famille royale du grand empire de Babylone, branche descendant de la légendaire ligné Pendragon, souveraine de Camelot.

Néanmoins, un espoir perdure pour le puissant clan des descendants Babyloniens en la personne du fils adoptif de Sylvano âgé de 14 ans, actuellement porté disparu depuis l'attaque, Ikfès Bartolomeo. Les Aurors recherchent une quelconque trace de l'héritier Bartolomeo, si vous détenez des informations susceptibles d'aider les autorités à retrouver l'adolescent, merci d'adresser un hibou au ministère. »

 **« 14 février 1995: Des membres du clan Diskens retrouvés assassinés dans les rues de Londres ! Revanche, complot ou simple coïncidence ?**

Quelques mois après l'extermination du clan Bartolomeo, aujourd'hui ce sont des membres du clan Diskens qui ont été visés. La question se pose, es-ce l'œuvre du même meurtrier que lors de l'assassinat du clan Bartolomeo, alliés des Diskens ; Ou bien est-ce l'œuvre du Roi Ecarlate ?

L'enquête suit son cours… »

 **« 23 mars 1995 : La seconde épreuve du Tournois des Trois sorciers se termine par la victoire de Cédric Diggory !**

Le jeune Diggory élève a Poudlard dans la maison Hufflepuff remporte la première place de la seconde épreuve du tournois. Notre Survivant, lui, se place en troisième position derrière l'élève de Durmstrang Viktor Krum. »

 **« 10 avril 1995 : Toujours aucunes nouvelles du jeune héritier Potter et de l'héritier Bartolomeo ! Le Roi écarlate frappe un grand coup !**

Malgré de nombreuses recherches, toujours aucunes traces des deux héritiers n'ont été retrouvées.

Le Roi Ecarlate frappe de nouveau un grand coup en éliminant une quarantaine de sorciers, dont une équipe de trente Aurors faisaient partie, et vingt moldus lors d'une attaque surprise, visant à le piéger. Comment les autorités ont-elles réussi à trouver l'endroit où se trouvait le meurtrier cela reste un mystère, mais ne vous en fait pas chers lecteurs assoiffés je continu à mener mon enquête.

Néanmoins, le couvre-feu mis en place le 15 aout dernier, est maintenu jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

 **« 05 mai 1995 : la Troisième épreuve se termine tragiquement malgré la victoire du Survivant.**

Comme vous le savez la troisième épreuve s'est terminée ce jour par la mort du jeune Cédric Diggory. Le Survivant témoigne : _"On s'est retrouvé dans un lieu étrange très sombre ! On aurait dit une sorte de cimetière mais gigantesque et ne comportant qu'une seule tombe et on pouvait voir comme un énorme manoir dans le fond. Quand on a réalisé que le trophée était un portoloin, une silhouette est apparue près de la grille, comme sorti de nulle part ! Je suis sûr, je le sais, c'était le Seigneur des ténèbres. J'en suis certain, ma marque à la poitrine a chauffé quand il est apparu et à commencer à s'avancer vers moi ! J'ignore ce qu'il me voulait, sûrement prendre sa revanche pour la nuit où je l'ai tué ! Quand il a commencé à lever sa baguette et a lancé un sortilège vers Cédric je me suis interposé et l'ai contré. Il s'est énervé et a appelé ses disciples. J'étais plongé dans mon combat alors je n'ai pas pu empêcher Cédric d'être tué, malgré tous mes efforts je n'ai pas réussi à le sauver… Quand j'ai réussi à repousser le Seigneur des Ténèbres je me suis précipité vers le trophée, j'ai empoigné Cédric et au moment où le portoloin s'est activé, un jeune homme portant une cicatrice sur la joue est arrivé. Il portait une cape noire à large capuchon sur la tête, alors je n'ai pas pu distinguer son visage mais il avait un œil rouge j'en suis certain ! Son œil brillait ! J'ai réalisé que c'était le Roi Ecarlate ! Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux, à sourit cyniquement, il a murmuré quelque chose mais je ne l'ai pas entendu, puis le portoloin nous a ramené…"_

Son témoignage soulève bien des questions… Vous-savez-qui est-il vraiment de retour ? Le Roi écarlate serait-il un allié du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Mais surtout comment le sort de portoloin a-t-il pu être placé sur le trophée sans que quiconque ne s'en rendent compte ? »

 **« 25 juillet 1995 : Le retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom mit en doute, le ministère dément les rumeurs !**

Le Ministre de la magie, Cornelius Fudge, refuse d'admettre le retour du Seigneur des ténèbres malgré les nombreuses rumeurs qui circulent à son propos.

Le ministère le soutient et lance une campagne visant à dénigrer l'image du Survivant. »

 **«8 août 1995 : Toujours aucunes nouvelles des deux héritiers portés disparus !**

Mes chers amis, malgré de nombreuses recherches, nous restons toujours sans nouvelles de l'Héritier Potter, disparu à l'âge de 12 ans, et de l'Héritier Bartolomeo, disparu à l'âge de 14 ans.

Le ministère penche de plus en plus vers la mort du jeune Potter et vers une prise en otage pour le jeune Bartolomeo. »

 **« 20 août 1995 : Sirius Black promu chef des Aurors ! Remus Lupin reprend son poste d'Aurors Spécial !**

Portrait de Lord Black Page 3

Portrait de Remus Lupin Page 5 »

 **« 1 septembre 1995 : Dolorès Ombrage nommée Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal !**

Par quels moyens la sous-secrétaire a-t-elle pu arriver à ce poste ? Cela reste un mystère, néanmoins je continu mon enquête !

Portrait de Dolorès Ombrage Page 2 »

 **« 10 octobre 1995 : De nouvelles victimes à inscrire au tableau du Roi Ecarlate ! La moitié du clan Diskens exterminée en une nuit !**

Le sinistrement célèbre Roi Ecarlate, fait de nouveau parler de lui après 5 mois de silence. Hier pendant la nuit, une attaque est survenue dans la demeure principale du clan Diskens. Le temps que les Aurors interviennent, la moitié du clan a été exterminé.

Les Aurors, malgré l'aide des survivants, n'ont réussi qu'à blesser légèrement le Roi Ecarlate au bras avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse, tuant 17 Aurors surentrainés au passage…

Le nombre total de victime s'élèvent à 80 décès, dont 23 Aurors et au moins une centaine de blessés. Ce nombre risque d'augmenter dans les heures et les jours à venir, au fur et à mesure que les autorités évacuent les décombres… »

 **« 15 novembre 1995 : Le ministère réforme l'enseignement à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard ! »**

 **« 20 décembre 1995 : Dolorès Ombrage nommée grand inquisitrice ! »**

 **« 15 janvier 1996 : Dolorès Ombrage prend les rênes de Poudlard après la fuite de Dumbledore ! »**

 **« 30 mars 1996 : Le Roi écarlate frappe à nouveau !**

Mes chers compatriotes, voilà maintenant plus de 3 ans que ce meurtrier est apparu et il court toujours… Ses dernières victimes comptent parmi-elles une trentaine de moldus et une quinzaine de sorciers.

Les Aurors ne savent plus où chercher pour tenter de trouver une piste afin de remonter sa piste. Le Chef des Aurors Lord Black s'exprime à ce sujet " _Ce fou furieux est un vrai fantôme ! Sitôt que l'on a une info sur sa position, il disparait ! De plus, ce type n'est pas n'importe qui, il a été entrainé au combat depuis son plus jeune âge cela se voit dans sa façon de combattre. Nous pensons également qu'en plus de son entrainement magique, il a dû suivre un entrainement militaire moldus très rigoureux. Il sait se servir de sa magie et sait parfaitement manipulé les armes traditionnelles moldus. Néanmoins, rassurez-vous, nous faisons tout notre possible pour l'arrêter et nous y arriveront, personne n'est infaillible, il finira par faire une erreur et à ce moment-là nous l'auront !"_ »

 **« 1 avril 1996 : Découverte sanglante dans le bureau du chef des Aurors ! Le Roi Ecarlate répond à la déclaration de Lord Black.**

En cette matinée du 1er avril 1996, Sirius Black a retrouvé sa secrétaire assassinée et épinglée au mur du bureau de son supérieur par l'épée de la famille Black. Une feuille était accrochée sur celle-ci " _Personne n'est infaillible n'est-ce pas ? Vous le premier, et nombreuses sont vos erreurs…-RE"_

En supplément de cette réponse, un symbole représentant une couronne a été peint avec le sang de la victime sur la fenêtre du bureau. De plus, après investigations, les dossiers sur le clan Diskens ont également disparu du bureau.

Le message est clair… Le Roi est en chasse… »

 **« 10 avril 1996 : Les deux héritiers toujours portés disparus ! »**

 **« 14 avril 1996 : Evasion de masse à la prison d'Azkaban !**

Une vingtaine de prisonniers, dont de nombreux Mangemort, se sont évadés de la légendaire prison dite INVIOLABLE ! Certains évadés sont plus à redouter que d'autres comme Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange et le loup garou Fenrir Greyback !

Le ministère tremble, de nombreuses menaces pèsent à présent sur notre monde. Le Roi Ecarlate est-il le responsable de cette évasion ? La rumeur court toujours bien que démentit par le Ministre lui-même, le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait de retour.

Mes chers amis, si toutes ces hypothèses venaient à se confirmer, je crains que des heures sombres ne soient à venir… »

 **« 20 avril 1996 : Le Roi Ecarlate frappe de nouveau ! L'Aurors Spécial Lupin hospitalisé !**

Cette nuit le Roi Ecarlate a fait de nouvelles victimes, une vingtaine de moldus. Après avoir pris la fuite, le fugitif est tombé sur l'Aurors Spécial Lupin qui faisait sa ronde de nuit. Après l'avoir poignardé à la poitrine et l'avoir suspendu par un poignard dans les poignets au mur de briques, le Roi lui a soufflé quelques mots que l'Aurors Spécial a réussi à nous répéter malgré son état grave : _"Tu as fait une erreur cette nuit-là, tu aurais dû t'attendre à des représailles mon cher Lupin. La partie ne fait que commencer et je n'en suis qu'à l'échauffement ! Remercie l'Ordre pour moi, il nous aura été très utile…"_ »

 **« 24 avril 1996 : Dolorès Ombrage défaite de ses fonctions ! Dumbledore réhabilité ! »**

 **« 15 juin 1996 : Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom de retour ! Le Survivant ne mentait pas ! Démission du Ministre !**

La nouvelle est arrivée ce matin à mes charmantes oreilles. La rumeur du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres était fondée !

Le Survivant Neville Longbottom, légèrement blessé lors de l'affrontement avec le Mage Noir, s'est vu se faire présenter des excuses publiques par de nombreux membres du ministère.

Suite à la campagne de diffamation qu'il avait lancé autour du Survivant et du Directeur de Poudlard et suite au retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, le ministre de la Magie Cornelius Fudge a démissionné de son poste. »

 **« 25 juin 1996 : L'héritier Bartolomeo retrouvé !**

Oui mes chers lecteurs et lectrices assoiffés vous avez bien lu ! Le jeune ou plutôt devrais-je dire le magnifique héritier Bartolomeo a été retrouvé ! Il s'est présenté ce matin à Gringotts où il a demandé un rendez-vous avec le directeur de la banque. A sa sortie du bureau du directeur Rangok, il a été escorté par des Aurors jusqu'au ministère où il a été reçu par le nouveau ministre de la magie Rufus Scrimgeour, ancien directeur des Aurors, afin d'éclaircir sa disparition de plus d'un an.

Une source travaillant au ministère a entendu que le mystérieux Ikfès Bartolomeo était, à la demande de feu son père, à l'extérieur du pays chez un cousin éloigné : Lance Galaad.

Néanmoins, une chose a soulevé l'attention, l'Héritier Bartolomeo n'est pas revenu seul en Angleterre… Il avait avec lui un enfant muet qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans, enfant qu'il a d'ailleurs dit être son héritier…

Nous sommes maintenant en phase de nous demander quels seront les projets de l'héritier suite à son retour au pays… Affaire à suivre. »

 **« 20 juillet 1996 : L'Héritier Bartolomeo finira sa scolarité, avec son fils à ses côtés, à Poudlard ! L'héritier Potter toujours introuvable !**

L'annonce a été faite ce matin. Le magnifique Ikfès Bartolomeo, 17 ans, comptera parmi les étudiants de 7ème année à Poudlard. Son fils, Ascheriit Bartolomeo, 5 ans, sera à ses cotés tous au long de l'année, l'Héritier ayant refusé d'être séparé de son fils par les temps qui courent, malgré le fait que le Directeur Albus Dumbledore soit contre.

Devant la menace du sang-pur de ne pas rester dans l'école, le Directeur a fini par céder en disant que l'enfant serai à la charge totale de l'étudiant et qu'ils seraient logés tous deux dans le dortoir de la maison dans laquelle Ikfès serai réparti. _"Il n'en aurait pas été autrement de toute manière, directeur !"_ a répondu l'Héritier.

En revanche, malgré les nombreuses recherches et enquêtes, l'affaire Potter n'avance pas… »

TBC

* * *

Et voilààààààà fin de ce prologue ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus malgré sa forme assez particulière. Pour tout vous avouer, je n'avais absolument AUCUNES idées de comment lancer cette fiction et l'idée de mettre l'atmosphère en place sous forme de coupure de journaux sans pour autant révéler touuuuut le contenu de mon histoire, m'est venu en lisant mon journal dans le métro ce matin… Eh on trouve l'inspiration où on peut XDDD. Le 1er chapitre de cette fiction est en train d'être tapé donc il ne devrait pas trop tarder ^^.

Voilà j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, si je dois arrêter le massacre tous de suite ou pas XDDD Ah ! Mes autres fics arrivent aussi pas de panique !


	2. Chapter 2

L'hériter du Sang Perdu – Chapitre 1

Oui… je suis de retour… après plus de 6 mois d'absence... NE FAITENT JAMAIS D'ETUDES SUPERIEUR (AKA VAMPIRE DE VIE SOCIAL) MES ENFANTS !Bon ok je l'avoue c'est aussi la faute de Netflix si je n'arrivais pas à me motiver à écrire… Et pourtant des idées j'en ai eu ! Ça pour en avoir eu j'en ai eu, vous avez juste à aller checker mon profil pour voir tout de suite que mon cerveau de yaoiste bonne à mettre à l'asile a charbonné…. Je tenais également à préciser que j'écris ce chapitre entre deux séance de révision pour mon BTS donc ce n'ai pas sûr que je puisse en écrire d'autre avant la fin des examens, bien entendu je reprendrais l'écriture après les examens et je l'espère a un rythme plus soutenu que me précédente publication. Enfin trêve de bavardage place au chapitre. Ah ! Oui ! Je cherche une nouvelle beta correctrice alors si quelqu'un est intéresser contactez moi en PM !

 **« Paroles »**

 _« Pensés »_

 **« $ Fourchelangue $ »**

[CHAPITRE CORRIGER PAR ROWENA CASSANDRA RAVENCLAW, MERCI POUR SON DUR TRAVAIL]

L'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard avait toujours été impressionnante, autant de par le lieu qui l'abritait que part le nombre de sorciers célèbres qui étaient sortis de cette école. A chaque nouvelle année scolaire, le château semblait rayonner de joie tant la magie qui courait dans ses murs s'agitait afin d'accueillir au mieux les nouveaux arrivants. En regardant bien, on pouvait voir que certaines pièces de l'illustre château s'agrandissaient et se rénovaient d'elles-mêmes. Les élèves de deuxièmes années jusqu'aux septièmes années étaient arrivés depuis quelques minutes et attendaient sagement dans la grande salle que les nouveaux premières années entrent et viennent les rejoindre.

En observant la masse grouillante de petits sorciers vêtus de noir qui marchait en ligne droite vers les portes du château derrière le demi-géant, on pouvait déjà observer des petits groupes qui se formaient.

Mais de là où il était perché, le jeune homme assis sur un rocher en hauteur par rapport à l'école, ne voyait pour sa part que des choses sans nom et sans visage qui n'étaient synonymes que d'ennui.

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux tressés baissa son regard vairon vers le bas du rocher en entendant un hennissement joyeux. Un sombral âgé de moins d'une dizaine d'années jouait avec un jeune garçon sur son dos. Le garçon, se sentant observé, leva le regard vers son père et laissa échapper un éclat de rire silencieux en agitant un bras dans sa direction. Le père de l'enfant répondit au geste par un léger signe de la main. Un mouvement et un sifflement sous sa chemise attirèrent son attention, et il baissa la tête vers son torse pour se concentrer sur la question de son familier :

« **$Allons-nous commencer à jouer ?$ »** Le jeune homme sourit à la question et répondit au serpent avec un sourire en coin « **$ Oui Seraphina, nous allons pouvoir commencer dès que les deux autres nous aurons rejoints. $ »** Il termina sa phrase avec une légère caresse sur la tête couverte d'écailles blanches et rouges. Un léger coup à l'arrière de son coude lui arracha un autre léger sourire tandis que sa main fine et pale partit se perdre derrière les oreilles duveteuses du loup géant blanc contre lequel il était appuyé **« Et bien Lykos, serais-tu jaloux ? »** , le loup répondit par un petit grognement et enfouit sa grosse tête blanche dans le ventre de son maitre, maitre qui rit en sentant son serpent remonter et resserrer d'autant plus ses anneaux autour de son torse, en râlant contre les canidés encombrants.

Un cri perçant et un trille joyeux résonnèrent dans le ciel, faisant lever la tête au jeune homme et au deux familiers déjà présents. Les deux oiseaux vinrent se poser chacun sur une des épaules de leur maitre. L'immense aigle royal vint pincer gentiment l'oreille du jeune homme, tandis que le phénix noir aux reflets bleutés vint fourrager son bec dans ses cheveux.

 **« Blue, Kingi on peut dire que vous avez pris votre temps pour revenir, nous n'attendions plus que vous. »** Les deux volatiles poussèrent un petit cri et gonflèrent leurs plumages d'indignation avant de venir picorer gentiment le nez de leur maitre. Ce dernier après un dernier rire et une dernière caresse à tous ses familiers se releva de son rocher « **Bien nous allons pouvoir y aller à présent, Lykos, Blue vous restez ici, je vous appellerai une fois que nous serons installés. Kingi va te poser dans la volière. »** Le loup géant s'assit sur le rocher, le phénix posé sur sa tête, pendant que le grand aigle royal prenait son envol vers Poudlard. « **$ Séraphina reste bien cachée, tu pourras sortir une fois que nous serons dans le dortoir. $ »** Il termina ses instructions pour ses familiers et se tourna vers son fils « **Ascheriit ! Nous allons y aller, viens ! »** Le petit garçon de cinq ans dit au revoir à son ami et se dirigea en courant vers son père, la bouche ouverte sur un rire silencieux. Ascheriit se jeta dans les bras de son père, qui le cala sur sa hanche et tous deux disparurent dans un claquement.

[***]

La répartition se passait sans heurt, les dernières premières années attendaient que leur tour vienne. Contrairement aux autres années, il y avait moins d'élèves répartis dans la maison Serpentard, seulement quatre sur la centaine d'élèves qui étaient arrivés aujourd'hui. En revanche la maison Gryffindor avait vu près d'une cinquantaine d'élèves arriver chez elle. Dumbledore sentait déjà la magie du château agrandir le dortoir et la salle commune des rouges et ors.

Regardant la fin de la répartition d'un faux air intéressé, le directeur réfléchit à la situation qui se présentait devant lui, le jeune Longbottom avait certes de bonnes réserves magiques mais celles-ci restaient insuffisantes face à Voldemort et il était bien loin du niveau du précédent Survivant. Il retint un soupir de frustration en pensant au jeune Potter, il avait véritablement fait une erreur à l'époque et à présent il commençait à s'en mordre les doigts. Il faudrait qu'il parvienne à trouver le moyen d'entrainer plus durement le nouveau Survivant, et il ne savait pas si son nouvel employé au poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal serait aussi facilement manipulable que ses prédécesseurs. En parlant de ce dernier, son nouveau professeur était pour le moins étrange, on pouvait sentir qu'il n'était pas une personne facilement impressionnable et Dumbledore se demandait comment il allait pouvoir faire en sorte que le jeune professeur rejoigne l'Ordre, la puissance qu'il sentait chez le jeune équivalait presque à celle de Snape.

Le directeur sortit de ses pensées en apercevant la dernier élève être répartie à Hufflepuff. Une fois cette dernière installée et le Choixpeau posé sur le tabouret, Dumbledore se leva et commença son traditionnel discours de bienvenu et ses divers avertissements :

 **« Je tenais également à vous informer du changement de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et vous prie donc de faire un bon accueil au professeur Gawain en espérant qu'il reste longtemps auprès de nous. »** Le professeur susnommé se leva lentement de son siège et salua d'un signe de tête l'ensemble des élèves, faisant soupirer d'admiration plusieurs étudiantes a la vue du jeune professeur de vingt-cinq ans, aux cheveux châtains atteignant ses épaules et aux yeux bleus perçants. Le directeur allait continuer son discours quand les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent sur Rusard qui courrait/boitillait jusqu'à Dumbledore pour lui chuchoter quelques mots essoufflés auxquels le vieux sorcier acquiesça, puis il repartit comme il était entré dans la salle en laissant les portes ouvertes.

« **Bien ! Comme la plupart d'entre vous doivent le savoir par la gazette du sorcier, nous allons accueillir cette année deux nouveaux pensionnaires un peu particuliers. L'un d'eux rentre à Poudlard en tant qu'étudiant en dernière année. Comme vous le savez surement cet élève a vécu un drame pendant l'année qui s'est écoulée, je vous demanderais donc de ne pas trop l'embêter avec cette histoire. Merci donc d'accueillir Ikfès et son fils Ascheriit Bartolomeo ! »**

Le directeur se rassit dans son fauteuil en se frottant intérieurement les mains suite à la petite magouille qu'il avait fomentée avant le début de la répartition. « _Le gosse et son fils seront répartis à Gryffindor où ils seront tout de suite plus manipulables en étant entourés par les gentils lions de la maison des rouges et ors et ainsi je pourrai plus facilement mettre la main sur le pouvoir et la richesse du gosse. Après tout, les deux jeunes viennent de vivre un drame et sont surement encore en deuil, et bien entendu je serai là pour leur prêter une oreille attentive comme le bon vieux et gentil grand père que j'aime tant jouer… Les deux Babyloniens me mangeront dans la main et une fois la main mise sur leurs pouvoirs, je me débarrasserai d'eux comme je l'ai fait avec le précédent gamin qui m'a aveuglement fait confiance…Oui tout cela sera Pour le Plus Grand Bien. »_

Bien loin des machinations du Vieux Fou, certains Verts et Argents portaient un regard très attentif à l'arrivée des deux héritiers Bartolomeo. Draco Malfoy et les autres Slytherin Sang Pur de dernière année observaient très attentivement l'entrée des deux Babyloniens. Ils avaient tous déjà entendu parler de ce clan composé de plus d'une dizaine de centaines de membres, tous regroupés autour des deux Sang Pur. Et encore le terme «Sang Pur » était presque péjoratif pour eux, le sang qui coulait dans leurs veines était plus que pur, il était royal et venait d'une civilisation éteinte depuis des milliers d'années. Le sang des Pendragon et des grands empereurs de Babylone s'étaient, par Merlin sait quels miracles, mélangés dans leurs veines.

Sylvano Batolomeo, dit « Le Roi Maudit », avait toujours eu une place particulière dans la communauté sorcière et encore plus dans celle des Sang Purs, même des traitres à leur sang comme les Weasley connaissaient et avaient appris à redouter cet homme. Le clan Bartolomeo avait toujours existé, présent dans un pays différent à chaque siècle. La disparition brutale de celui-ci avait plus qu'ébranlé la communauté sang pur. Dans tous les pays où le clan avait vécu, des plaques ou des statues avaient été érigés en leur honneur. Avec l'élimination de cette illustre famille, c'était tout un pilier du monde magique qui s'écroulait. Alors après l'annonce de la survie de l'Héritier et de son entrée à Poudlard avec son enfant, tous les chefs des grandes et vieilles familles de Sang Pur s'étaient réunis d'urgence dans la chambre des Lords pour discuter et assurer la protection des deux derniers Babyloniens. Ils avaient décidé que chaque héritier de leur famille qui serait dans la même année que les deux autres sang pur serait chargé de veiller sur eux et de les protéger. Plusieurs Lords avaient même proposé d'assigner certains de leurs serviteurs à la protection des deux héritiers mais on n'avait pas donné suite à leur proposition, estimant la protection de l'école et de leurs propres héritiers suffisante. Néanmoins, et comme beaucoup d'orphelins sang pur, les deux Babyloniens étaient certains d'avoir des alliés parmi les sangs purs. Leur statut de sang devenait tellement rare qu'ils s'entraidaient les uns les autres pour que leur « catégorie sociale » survive. Allant même jusqu'à adopter des enfants de sang pur devenus orphelins, pour que ces derniers restent en sécurité dans le cercle de ces grandes familles.

 **« Ikfès Bartolomeo, si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine de vous assoir sous le Choixpeau pour que vous et votre fils puissiez être répartis dans l'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard. »**

Draco se reconcentra sur la répartition du jeune sang pur. Ce dernier se détacha de son fils qui avait gardé sa petite main accrochée au bas de l'ample manteau noir de son père. Après un signe de tête au petit, il s'avança d'une démarche légère et digne vers le Choixpeau. Vêtu d'un pantalon noir qui moulait ses jambes dont les muscles roulaient sous la peau, il monta les marches tranquillement et s'assit avec légèreté sur le tabouret. Son mouvement écarta légèrement le devant de son manteau, révélant une chemise bordeaux de très bonne facture possédant de légères arabesques argentées.

 **« Slytherin ! »** Le cri du Choixpeau sorti le sang pur blond de sa contemplation et il observa le nouveau membre de sa maison rejoindre son fils qui, sitôt son père descendu de l'estrade, vint agripper le bas du manteau et le suivit jusqu'à la place que les serpents de septième année lui avaient laissée. Ces derniers, qui n'écoutaient absolument pas les derniers mots du discours du Directeur, s'étaient décalés de manière à ce que le sang pur et son fils soient assis en face de Draco et également le dos tourné vers le mur. De part ce positionnement les verts et argents montraient à toute l'école que les deux Babyloniens étaient sous la garde de la maison de Salazar et qu'ils seraient farouchement protégés par leurs condisciples.

Ikfès, une fois assis en face du sang pur blond, souleva son fils et l'assit sur ses genoux où il commença à lui donner la becquée avec l'assiette de purée qu'un de ses elfes de maison avait fait apparaitre devant lui en même temps que son propre repas, avant de se mettre à manger son assiette avec légèreté tout en veillant à ce que son fils mange proprement. Alors que Pansy Parkinson allait ouvrir la bouche pour poser une question au nouvel arrivant, ce dernier lui lança un regard dur, l'autorité faisant scintiller son œil gauche, donnant à l'améthyste de son iris un air encore plus surnaturel et dit d'une voix ferme : « **Plus tard ! »** Pansy vexée de s'être fait couper, ne dit plus rien mais fusilla du regard le dernier arrivant chez les serpents. Les Parkinson étant une famille de Sang Pur relativement jeune par rapport aux autres, elle ne savait rien de la puissance du clan Bartolomeo.

Le repas se termina dans le calme, les verts et argents ayant compris que le sang pur voulait terminer son diner dans le calme et que s'ils lui fichaient la paix pour ce premier soir, il serait peut-être disposé à répondre à certaines de leurs questions. Blaise, qui avait hérité du poste de préfet cette année, titre gentiment cédé par Draco qui, mission oblige, n'aurait pas eu le temps d'assumer les responsabilités et les obligations qui allaient avec, se leva du banc et entraina l'ensemble des premières années avec lui pour les mener aux cachots. Son mouvement fut comme un signal puisque sitôt tous les premières années Slytherin partis, toute la maison des serpents se leva dans un bel ensemble et se dirigea tranquillement vers son dortoir.

Draco vint se mettre à la droite d'Ikfès et d'Ascheriit qui tenait la main de son père, Théodore à gauche, Crable devant et Goyle derrière tandis que tous les autres septièmes années se placèrent tout autour des deux Babyloniens.

Une fois tous les verts et argents arrivés dans leur salle commune et le petit speech de Blaise et de leur directeur de maison prononcés, pendant que les premières années montaient découvrir leur nouvelle maison et que les autres élèves s'éparpillaient dans leurs dortoirs, les sixièmes et septièmes années regardèrent les deux Bartolomeo observer leur nouveau dortoir. L'inspection terminée, ils purent voir avec surprise et admiration Ikfès s'installer sur l'un des fauteuils présents devant la cheminé, son fils assis sur les genoux en train de jouer silencieusement avec le bout de la natte de son père. Surprise pour les sixièmes années car, après tout, le sang pur était assis sur LE fauteuil normalement réservé au Roi des Verts et Argents à savoir Draco, et admiration pour les septièmes années car, ainsi assis calmement avec le feu qui brulait derrière lui en faisant scintiller les nombreux bijoux que portait le Babylonien, en particulier le collier en argent pur représentant un dragon enroulé autour de la base de son coup avec la tête de l'animal d'un côté et le corps de l'autre _(nb : voir le collier de Daenerys Targaryen dans la saison 5 de Games of Thrones)_ , Ikfès ressemblait aux grands empereurs dont il portait le sang. Alors quand ils virent Draco aller s'installer tranquillement dans le fauteuil en face de celui qu'il occupait auparavant, ils comprirent que le Sang Pur blond montrait qu'il reconnaissait officiellement l'autre Sang Pur comme supérieur à lui. La noble maison de Salazar Slytherin avait un nouveau Roi.

 **« Héritiers Bartolomeo, au nom des vingt-huit(1), je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Hogward et tiens à vous dire à quel point nous sommes rassurés et heureux de vous savoir en vie et en sécurité dans la noble maison de Salazar Slytherin. »**

 **« Je vous remercie, Héritier Malfoy. Sachez que la proposition de votre père, le Lord Malfoy, a été reçue et accordée. »**

 **« Vous m'en voyez honoré, Héritier Bartolomeo, j'ose espérer que cette demande ne vous a pas vexé. »**

 **« Aucunement, soyez en assuré. Elle a même été accueillie avec plaisir. Etant de retour depuis peu, je n'avais hélas pas eu le temps de m'occuper de ce problème. Problème qui a été résolu avec l'offre de votre père et des Lords Zabini et Nott. »**

 **« Vous nous en voyez ravis, Héritier Bartolomeo. »** répondirent les deux autres héritiers qui étaient restés debout à observer le Roi et le Prince de Slytherin discuter.

Sauf que ce moment de calme fut brisé par une élève de septième année ignorant totalement le rang du nouveau Roi et bien décidée à remettre le nouveau vert et argent à sa place et à avoir les réponses à ses questions :

 **« Dis Ikfès ! »** Le seul fait de prononcer le nom du Babylonien si familièrement fit grincer des dents l'ensemble des septièmes années, et ils se préparèrent à faire taire la jeune inconsciente. **« C'est vrai les rumeurs qu'on raconte que tu serais un porteur ? Dans ce cas cet enfant, tu l'as porté ?! »**

 **« Je constate que la politesse et le respect ne sont pas des choses qui vous ont été enseignées, cela montre bien que votre famille n'a rien à faire parmi les vingt-huit. »**

 **« Pourquoi je montrerais du respect à une personne comme toi, tu n'es qu'une pièce rapportée à ce clan pitoyable ! Rien ne prouve que tu sois né Sang-Pur ! »**

A ces mots, nombre de serpents s'étaient redressés, prêts à jeter un sort à la pauvre folle qui osait manquer de respect à leur nouveau Roi, mais quand ils virent ce dernier se lever de son siège, y déposer son fils somnolent, et s'avancer vers la jeune fille, le regard dur, ils décidèrent d'observer leur Roi.

 **« Je suis peut-être une pièce rapportée comme vous le dites, mais contrairement à vous je ne servirai pas de poule pondeuse pour tenter de donner plus de poids à une famille dite de sang pur qui n'existait pas il y a trente ans. Alors je vous conseillerais de surveiller vos paroles et d'utiliser le peu de neurones que vous semblez avoir pour apprendre le respect que vous devez à un être supérieur à vous ou je peux vous promettre que les écartèlements et autres tortures auxquelles s'adonnaient mes ancêtres feront pale figure face au sort je réserverai a votre pitoyable famille Miss Parkinson ! »** Pansy avait drastiquement pali devant le discours d'Ikfès et devant l'éclair rouge qu'elle avait vu passer dans son œil gauche.

Draco, voyant que la jeune fille allait de nouveau ouvrir la bouche, se leva de son fauteuil et intervint :

 **« Héritier Bartolomeo »** Le dit héritier se retourna lentement vers le blond, qui sentit un frisson lui remonter le long du dos en apercevant le regard vairon déstabilisant du brun dont l'œil violet semblait légèrement plus foncé qu'auparavant. **« Il me semble que le jeune Ascheriit se soit endormi. Laissez-moi vous mener au dortoir que nous partageons votre fils, vous et moi. »**

Comme si le simple fait de parler de son fils avait actionné un interrupteur, Draco vit le Babylonien se détendre complètement. **« En effet, cela me semble plus judicieux que de perdre inutilement mon précieux temps à discutailler avec une gourgandine (2) insignifiante. »** Sur cette dernière réplique qui fit ricaner les élèves présents de par sa véracité car tous les élèves de Slytherin savaient que Pansy couchait avec tout se qui bougeait, Ikfès souleva son fils dans ses bras et suivit le blond vers leur chambre.

 **« Une dernière chose »** Ikfès mit son fils dans les bras de Draco, démontrant ainsi sa total confiance au Prince **« Si par malheur il vous venait l'idée stupide de vous en prendre à mon fils ou de tenter de me discréditer avec le peu de part que vous possédez dans Gazette du Sorcier, n'oubliez pas que d'un simple claquement de doigts votre père se verrait défait de tous ses titres, biens et propriétés, et que je pourrais vous envoyer dans une maison close au fin fond de la Russie Sibérienne où vous pourrez continuer de tapiner tranquillement comme la catin insignifiante que vous êtes. Ceci est mon premier et mon dernier avertissement, Miss Parkinson. Si vous tentez encore une fois de vous faire passez pour ce que vous n'êtes pas, je vous détruirai vous et votre famille sans aucune hésitation. »**

Puis il continua sa route derrière le blond qui portait toujours son fils dans les bras, laissant derrière lui une Pansy Parkinson dévastée qui s'enfuit des cachots à toute vitesse, car chacun savait que l'héritier Bartolomeo en était parfaitement capable.

[***]

Draco observait Ikfès coucher son fils dans le lit à baldaquin qu'il avait agrandi puisque le lit de son fils ne serait installé que le lendemain par les elfes. Il le regarda mettre doucement son fils en pyjama sans réveiller celui-ci et le glisser délicatement sous les couettes avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front et d'aller s'assoir dans le fauteuil en face de celui dans lequel le blond était installé.

Quand on voyait avec quel délicatesse et douceur le Babylonien s'était occupé de son fils, on avait du mal à se dire qu'il ne faisait qu'un avec le sang pur puissant et froid qui avait menacé d'envoyer une de ses condisciples dans l'un des pires endroits au monde pour les prostituées.

 **« Il me semble qu'une question vous taraude n'est-ce pas, héritier Malfoy ? »**

Le susnommé réfléchit un moment avant de répondre d'une voix calme où l'hésitation était à peine perceptible : **« En effet, je voulais vous demander si les rumeurs concernant votre statut de porteur était avérées afin que puisse vous protéger du mieux que je le peux. »**

Ikfès laissa échapper un rire léger dépourvu de moquerie et répondit : **« Allons Héritier Malfoy, vous pouvez abandonner le protocole. Quand bien même mon rang est plus élevé que le vôtre, je n'en reste pas moins, tout comme vous, un jeune de dix-sept ans qui termine ses études. »** Si Draco fut surpris par les mots de l'autre Sang Pur, il n'en montra rien et laissa Ikfès continuer sa tirade. **« Pour répondre à ta question, oui, je suis un porteur. Mais je ne pourrai enfanter que si le sorcier avec qui je m'accouplerai est puissant. Autrement, je n'aurai de porteur que le titre. »**

 **« Mais dans ce cas vo… tu as déjà trouvé le sorcier en question, puisque ton fils est ici. »**

 **« Ascheriit a beau être mon fils de sang, je ne l'ai pas porté. »**

 **« Mais alors il… »**

 **« Nous parlerons de tout ceci plus tard. »** De part cette coupure nette de la conversation, Draco comprit que le sujet de son fils était délicat. Cependant, il ne put suivre son fil de pensée plus loin car Ikfès repris la parole : **« Néanmoins, tu as prouvé que tu prenais ton rôle de protecteur au sérieux et tu m'as ainsi démontré que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi. Alors, pour que notre cohabitation se passe au mieux, je vais te révéler un autre secret sur ma personne. Histoire que tu ne sois pas surpris demain matin et que tu ne cries pas au loup ! »**

Le blond fut interloqué par cette tirade, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'un sifflement sortit de la bouche rouge et pulpeuse du sang pur brun.

Draco vit avec effarement un serpent rouge et blanc long d'un peu plus d'un mètre quarante sortir de sous la chemise de son camarade. Un grognement sur sa gauche le fit regarder avec de grands yeux un énorme loup blanc d'une longueur d'un mètre cinquante apparaitre dans un léger nuage de fumée et venir se placer à côté de son maitre dont il atteignait la hanche. Un scintillement bleuté au-dessus de sa tête lui fit lever les yeux et il vit un magnifique phénix noir avec de légers reflets bleutés venir se poser sur le haut du lit où dormait l'enfant.

 **« Draco, laisse-moi te présenter mes familiers : Seraphina, un serpent corail albinos Lykos, un des derniers loups géants présents en Alaska et Blue, un phénix venant d'Arctique. Tu rencontreras Kingi demain pour le courrier. Par contre, je te déconseille de laisser un petit bout de viande au petit déjeuner ou tu te retrouveras avec un aigle royal voleur sur les bras. »** Il ponctua sa phrase d'un petit sourire auquel Draco répondit. **« Dans ce cas, laisse-moi te présenter mon familier également. »** Le blond se dirigea vers son lit et extirpa une petite boule de poils beige d'entre les couvertures. **« Ikfès, je te présente Néo, un chat des sables particulièrement feignant qui passe son temps à dormir, à manger et à embêter mon deuxième familier que tu rencontreras demain au courrier également. C'est un faucon pèlerin du nom d'Œdipe qui aime particulièrement chaparder les couverts en argent. Alors, je te conseille de faire attention à ta cuillère pendant les repas. »**

 **« Visiblement, nous avons tous les deux des rapaces avec un caractère un peu particulier. »**

Les deux Sang-Pur rirent doucement pour ne pas réveiller Ascheriit qui dormait à poings fermés, le visage plongé dans les plumes de Blue qui s'était placé sur l'oreiller en ayant dans l'idée de piquer un petit somme. Draco et Ikfès finirent par se mettre en pyjama puis, après s'être souhaité bonne nuit, allèrent se glisser sous leurs couettes.

Néo, après avoir lancé un regard un peu effrayé au loup géant couché à côté du lit de son propre maitre, sauta sur le lit de son propriétaire et se glissa sous la couette pour aller se caler dans le cou du sang pur blond. Seraphina pour sa part avait rampé sur lit pour venir s'enrouler sur elle-même sur le ventre d'Ikfès qui s'endormit rapidement après avoir resserré son étreinte sur son fils, totalement inconscient que plusieurs étages au-dessus un certain directeur passait ses nerfs en dévastant son bureau vu que la première partie de son plan avait échoué. Le tout, sous le regard blasé et déçu d'un certain phénix de feu.

[***]

 **« Et donc, il a réussi à neutraliser Lupin en moins de dix minutes ? »**

 **« Oui mon seigneur. Le loup a été sévèrement blessé et a mis près de quatre mois à reprendre conscience. »**

 **« Intéressant… Lucius, tu vas faire en sorte que notre cher possible allié soit convié à la prochaine réunion. Ce Roi à l'Œil Ecarlate et moi avons une alliance à finaliser ! »**

 **« Bien mon Seigneur, à vos ordres ! »** Le mangemort commença à se redresser pour sortir de la pièce quand son maitre l'interpela une nouvelle fois.

 **« Oh, au fait Lucius… »**

 **« Oui Maitre ? »**

 **« Draco a-t-il commencé sa mission de protection ? »**

 **« Oui mon Seigneur. »**

 **« Bien. Rappelle-lui que j'attends des nouvelles sur ce nouveau Sang Pur. Qu'il parvienne à le faire passer de notre côté. Je ne doute pas Dumbledore va chercher à le manipuler pour tenter de mettre la main sur sa richesse. Ce qui serait fâcheux car les Bartolomeo ont toujours été un clan de sorciers puissant. Leur élimination a été un énorme coup dur pour la communauté Sang Pur, il ne faut pas que les deux derniers héritiers de Babylone tombent entre les mains du Vieux Fou, cela signerait la perte définitive de la lignée et surtout des Sang Pur. »**

 **« Bien mon Seigneur, il en sera fait selon votre désir. »**

Le mangemort blond s'inclina devant son maitre et sortit de la salle. Le seigneur des Ténèbres toujours assis sur son trône se mit à réfléchir à la suite de son plan.

 **« $ Il va falloir agir vite Nagini, si ces deux-là tombent entre les mains du vieux fou, le monde magique tel que nous le connaissons n'existera plus. Il nous faut aussi parvenir à contacter ce Roi a l'Œil Écarlate, il pourrait nous être utile pour la suite… Il est dommage qu'à notre dernière rencontre il se soit contenté d'enlever Pettigrow avec mon accord. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait été intéressant de discuter avec lui mais, visiblement, il était pressé de torturer ce rat… $ »** Il porta sa main à la grosse tête triangulaire de son familier dont il caressa doucement, presque tendrement, les écailles. **« $ Nous parviendrons à nos fins ma chère amie tu verras. Et peut-être qu'enfin nous parviendrons à retrouver la trace du dernier héritier vivant direct de Salazar… Peut-être qu'ainsi nous pourrons faire renaître le Sang Perdu… $ »**

 **(1) "au nom des vingts huit" fait référence au Registre des Sang Pur écrit en 1930 par Teignous Nott qui regroupe le nom des 28 familles de Sang Pur restantes**

 **(2) Une gourgandine est un synonyme soutenu de prostituer**

TBC

Pouaaaaaah j'en pouvais plus ! Ca faisait 2 mois que je tentais de taper ce chapitre et j'ai ENFIN fini ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus et que les loooooongs mois d'attentes que je vous ai fait subir seront passé à la trappes grâce à ce chapitre. Une petite review ne serai pas de refus pour encourager la pauvre étudiante en plein examens de fins d'années que je suis p


End file.
